Timeless
by Camikingst
Summary: Twenty nine year old Cat Grant, finds herself trapped in her successful and outstanding future as a CEO of her own amazing media company. No one seems to notice the little differences between her and her future self so she decides to enjoy it. Young Cat is self confident, reckless and outrageous specially when it comes to get what she wants, like that cute blonde reporter. Kiera.
1. Waking up

**Chapter 1: waking up.**

"Mom wake up! It's late, Mom!" She heard a teenager voice muffled with the pillow she was holding carefully pressed over her ear.

 _Wait_. _Mom?_

Cat jumped sitting up in bed. A pair of blue eyes waiting for her in the edge of the bed, perfectly curled brown hair adorning a crossing arms teenager head.

"You promised you would take me to school today mother! You are late, dress up."

 _Mother? What's even going on here?_

Cat looked around the room, it wasn't hers, only the bedroom was actually almost the same size of her own apartment to be honest, the bed she was siting in was absurdly big and she was wearing a long sleeve silk pajamas. She recalled the night before and she was sure she had gone to bed in her apartment, wearing nothing but her panties and an old black tee.

"What are you waiting for Mom? Hurry up!"

With that, the boy left the room. She jumped off bed run to the bathroom and directly towards the mirror, she looked exactly the same, somehow her body had been transported to that place over the night, she was now living a life she didn't know, with a kid that claimed to be her son, of which she didn't even knew the name. Everything was absurdly confusing and she had not idea of what was going on. She waited in the bathroom for some minutes hoping she would wake up from that senseless dream soon. Nothing changed.

Cat dressed up with one of the fancy outfits she found in the wardrobe, whatever was the problem there, fashion wasn't a part of it, she decided she would enjoy herself instead of panicking about something she could not change not immediately anyway. She took her 'son' to his school, well, her driver took them both there, the boy was actually pretty smart and she soon found herself thinking it wouldn't be that hard to be his mother, even if she basically knew nothing about him.

"Bye Mom, see ya at night?" The boy smiled and leaned in to hug her tight.

Cat froze.

"Have a good day sweetie," she said leaning in to the hug after a second.

...

Cat walked in the lobby of the building she just found out is hers, Catco, well it was catchy, she had to give her future self that, because after all she had to admit that walking into her own company made her feel like she was walking in her own palace, which was technically true. She could picture herself twenty years older walking in the place like she owned everything and everyone that dared to stand on the ground around her and the idea of how powerful she would become started to blow up her ego a little bit.

"Tell me something darling," she started bending over the reception counter, "how long have you worked here at Catco?" She gave the girl a flirty look over her sunglasses.

"One year and a half Ms. Grant," the girl answered with a little trace of fear probably thinking she was about to get fired.

"And in all that time I bet you have learned a lot about the company, about me maybe, isn't it? For example if I asked you what floor is my office you would say?"

"Sixty nine."

"That actually makes totally sense, thanks sweetheart," she concluded winking at the confused girl, "chill out love, it was a test and guess what? You approved. Now where are the elevators?"

"Your private elevator is that one Ms. Grant," the girl pointed out with her index finger.

"Private, fancy," she smiled directing to her office.

"Ms. Grant, here is your latte," Kara started when the elevator was still opening, " oh your hair is different, i mean, n-not in a bad way, its just straight and—, " she let out nervously, "is it longer?"

"Don't be ridiculous how could it be longer—," Cat started rolling her tiny and slim mobile phone in her hands as she tried to figure out how was that the device functioned, it was definitely not like anything she had known in her time, "Oh well, look at what the cat brought to me, my assistant I suppose," she said lifting her gaze from the phone, recklessly scanning Kara from head to toe, her eyebrow darting up as her smirk built up in the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, well, not really, you actually promoted me few months ago."

"And love, you keep bringing me latte because..." Cat said sliding her hand from Kara shoulder to her wrist tracing circles with her fingers on the back of her hand before she finally took the cup she was offering.

"I—, out of habit I guess," the blonde muttered feeling how her face started to blush deeply.

"And 'not my assistant' girl, how should I address to you then?"

"Hmmm?" Kara couldn't concentrate Cat was now barely inches away from her.

"Name dear, do you have one?"

"Kara for everyone else in the world and Kiera for you," she answered automatically not able to control what her mouth let out, Cat's look was hypnotizing.

"Is that so? Interesting."

"No, I mean—, Kara Danvers Ms. Grant," she corrected shaking her head to clear her mind a little.

"Good to know Kiera," Cat winked at her and then walked into the hallway searching for the fancier office in the floor that would have to be hers.

"Cat, you look twenty years younger, you gotta give me your secret," a man standing in her office started when she got in.

"Maxwell? Maxwell Lord? Is that you?" She asked getting in the office as she observed the good-looking man she remembered as a technology genius teenager.

"Do you know any other? Should I know about any lost twin of mine or something?"

"No, you just look so handsome, what brings you to my office today?" She asked as she walked around the desk and sat down on her chair.

"A compliment from Cat Grant, wow I feel so blessed right now," Max started sarcastically, "just came by to say hi, maybe invite you dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking or are you telling love?"

"Well, I'm asking, so dinner?"

"Sorry, already made plans to invite someone out myself, maybe other day, was that all?" Cat lifted her glance for a second from the magazine she was now pretending to read.

"I suppose that was all," Max answered angrily, " goodbye Cat," he said darting out of the office.

Cat watched him leave, furiously walking down the hallway, while her mind roamed to the memory of the girl she had just met out in the same hallway just minutes ago. Kara.

She spent some time looking around the office trying to adjust to the idea of being her own boss and having a company to run, she certainly needed help, because honestly she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She called her assistant and asked for her schedule of the day. Apart from sympathetic the girl seemed rather useless and honestly she needed someone who really could teach her to run the place as her future self did. She opened her laptop, hoping there was some clues for her in there, the thing was ridiculously slim and light and there was a note stuck to the screen.

 _Remind "Kiera" to pull up her grown up pants._

It was her handwriting.

Maybe she had just found the person to help her run the company. After all if her future self had promoted the girl from her personal assistant to whatever the hell the girl did now, she had to be good if not excellent at her work.

AN/: I've had this idea in mind for a while now, it makes me feel real excited to finally start writing it, hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me your thoughts on it, should I keep writing it? If so, tell me ideas of how do you think young Cat would act in this situation and the crazy things she might do being suddenly rich and powerful.


	2. Stranger

**Chapter 2: Stranger.**

"Can you believe Snapper?" Kara asked darting in her office.

"I—, who?" Cat looked up from her laptop, the girl she met earlier that day was now sitting not very gracefully on the seat across her desk.

"Snapper!" The girl complained, "First he wants me to write an article on the elevated numbers of unidentified people that are received in the morgue yearly, which I did after a long investigation of all of the city's morgues, then he asks me to rewrite it a hundred times, which I also did of course, just to dismiss the article completely in the end because of, and I quote 'lack of information of the involved' what's that supposed to mean? They are all unidentified for Christ sake! All we know about them is that they are all called John or Jane and that their last name is with no exception Doe!" Kara blurted out, without taking time to even breath between sentences as she gesticulated with her hands uncontrollably in front of Cat.

"So, you are a reporter," Cat simply stated her conclusion out of the girl's words.

"What? Of course I'm a reporter you gave me that job, when I picked it, remember? what's happening Ms. Grant? You are acting quite weird since this morning, is something wrong? Anything I can do to help you?" Kara suddenly asked worry taking over her features, replacing her anger, she extended her hand over the desk and grabbed Cat's hand.

"I—," Cat hesitated talking her hand away from Kara.

She didn't know the girl sitting in front of her, she actually didn't know anyone in this company or anyone in the city, everyone she knew were at least twenty years older than she remembered, she didn't know how their relationship had developed with her over the years and everything was so different and scary. She was horrified, that was the truth, even if she tried to hide it, acting like everything was okay, acting cool was something she would not be able to sustain for a long time and she knew it. Even if it was not immediately, she knew she eventually would break.

Cat walked out to her balcony. Kara followed her closely.

"Ms. Grant?"

"I'm okay Kiera, just a little tired, that's all."

"You know, you can tell me anything, right?" Kara tried making her turn around and look into her eyes.

There was something about that girl that made her feel like she could trust her with her life.

"The thing is that, no Kara, I don't know that and I pretty much don't know anything about you, or anyone, or anything!"

"I know we are not the best friends or anything, but I do think we have gotten to know each other more lately, don't you think?"

"I don't know anything about you Kara!" Cat screamed to her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not Cat Grant!" She screamed again.

"Who are you then?" The girl asked rolling her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest.

Cat was making not sense.

"Well, I am Cat Grant just not the one you know," she lowered her tone, "I'm a past version of the Cat Grant you know, would you believe me if I tell you that until this morning I had no idea you excited?"

Kara looked at her, trying to find something in her eyes that would allow her to understand what she was talking about. She searched for a trace of a lie, a trace of madness even. There was none. She could only find confusion and fear in them.

"Are you talking seriously?"

Cat nodded.

"I really don't know why I even told you all that, I don't even know if I can trust you," Cat shrugged turning around to face the city, "you must think I'm crazy or something."

"No, I actually believe what you are saying," Kara whispered.

"Why would you?" she asked ironically.

"Because I know you Cat," the younger blonde said squeezing Cat's shoulder softly, the woman remained looking towards the city, "and I know you are not lying."

"Well the thing is, I don't know you Kara."

"Well I assure you that you can trust me Ms. Grant and I will help you, I still don't understand the situation very well, but I'll do everything that's in my—."

"Wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Cat asked turning around again and placing a finger over Kara's lips to stop her from talking.

"Are you—, are you asking me out? Oh no, what I'm even talking about, of course you just want to talk about the situation and—."

"I was actually asking you out, but if you already have plans I can understand."

"I've no plans, I just—, you are—, I —."

Kara stood there not able to pronounce any coherent sentence, still not sure if her ears had heard right. Cat glance was fixed on her eyes, she couldn't manage to say anything.

"Come on Kiera, you are a gorgeous woman is really that hard to believe I want to go out with you just because I want to enjoy your company?" Cat rolled her eyes, "you know what, I don't care, I'll pick you up at eight, my driver knows where you live, right?"

Kara nodded.

"Fine," Cat said going back to her office.

"Fine," Kara answered tilting her face to one side completely disoriented and confused, she then walked out of the balcony and the office.

What had just happened? She honestly could not tell. The only thing she knew was Cat thought she was gorgeous and wanted to go on a date or something of sorts with her.

...

"So who are you really Kara Danvers?" Cat asked tracing the edge of her wine glass with her index finger.

"Why do you ask? Who do you think I am? I'm no one."

"Interesting," Cat said narrowing eyes.

"What?" Kara laughed nervously.

"Nothing just that I didn't took you by a person with a big secret in her life."

"I don't have any big—, secret? Why would you think I have something to hide, don't be ridiculous," Kara babbled moving her hands uncontrollably, smacking her fork accidentally, making some sauce fly from her plate.

"Oh thank you dear, was really looking forward to taste that sauce on you plate," Cat teased taking the single drop of sauce that had landed on her chin with her finger to then lick it clean, "delicious," she added giving Kara a very suggesting look that made her blush instantly.

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Grant," the girl apologized.

"It's just sauce Kara and please call me Cat, Ms. Grant makes me feel, well, older," the woman said wrinkling her nose, "now about that secret of yours—."

"I've not such secret Ms. —, ehm Cat I mean," Kara crossed her arms diverting her gaze from Cat's inquisitive eyes.

"Alright, I'll drop the subject, for now, but you have to tell me more about you and me. What's your relationship with the future me? Are we friends?"

"Oh well Ms. Grant and I, I like to think we are friends, you know? More than just coworkers, well I don't know what I am to her, but she is certainly more than a former boss to me, I mean we've been through a lot together."

"How is she? I mean as a person," Cat asked absorbed by the girl's expression and smile when she talked about her future self.

"Well she is so amazing, I mean you are, she is, I don't know, this is so weird, talking like you are not here sitting beside me, even when I know you are not really you, anyway, she's so impotent and graceful and intelligent and stunning in every single way, I admire her for so many reasons I can't even name them all."

"It sounds almost as if you had a little crush on me darling," the woman started, "ever wondered how would be like kissing me? Or her? Whatever," She dropped after delighted by Kara's automatic embarrassment expression.

"I—, I never, of course not!" She denied shaking her head vigorously from side to side.

"You are a terrible liar dear, you should know that Kiera" Cat smirked, "there is something you should probably know about me too, I'm a quick fall for pathologically terrible liars," she said getting closer to the girl bending over the table, Kara just stared right back at her with her head tilted to one side as trying to connect the words that were leaving her mouth but failing in the attempt, "you should probably also know I'm no one to wait for what I want, I just don't have the patience," she shrugged, "that being said—," Cat said rising from her chair, bending over the table even more and grabbing the girl's shirt neck, she pulled her closer and kissed her briefly, "you happen to be one of those things I want stranger."

Cat said letting go of the girl and sitting back in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The wait.**

Cat's smile grew bigger with every desperate inhalation Kara took, the girl was flushing bright red and had the same shocked expression for the last five minutes. Cat wondered how much time would have taken Kara to die suffocated if she had dared to kiss her longer and more passionately than she actually had. After evaluating the thought for a few seconds, she decided there was no reason to wait any longer to find out.

"You see love, I'm a person who gets bored real fast and it's a fact, that when I get bored I grab whatever is in my reach to play with my fingers in order to entertain my mind," she started sliding her body over the half moon cushioned chair they were sitting in, until she was sitting beside the girl instead of across the table.

Kara's paused breathing stopped when Cat pretended to walk up her left arm with two playful fingers. She stopped her teasing caress when her fingertips reached Kara's shoulder, but then she slid her hand softly to the back of her neck.

"Just so you know, my mouth gets bored real quick too," she whispered leaning closer to the girl, dorky smirk plastered on her lips as she cut almost completely the distance separating them from Kara's.

The girl's lips parted apart, while her glance jumped repeatedly between Cat's smirk and her bright green eyes. She unconsciously licked her upper lip, suddenly feeling self conscious by the woman's imposing proximity.

Cat pulled her closer by her neck making their lips collide softly.

Kara was plenty aware that if it wasn't for the fact that she came from another planet, she would have probably fainted already by the lack of oxygen in her system. But she still couldn't do anything else, but hold her breath to endure every move and every touch coming from the gorgeous woman sitting beside her.

And suddenly as if someone had turned on a switch, her shock faded, and she regained control over her limbs, her lungs and her mouth.

She moved closer to Cat and cupped her face in her hands, deepening the Kiss. Breathing and tasting Cat's essence as if her life depended on it.

Her head was spinning and her blood was throbbing loudly in her ears since her heart pumped it with inhuman speed in her veins, but nothing of that mattered, because she was kissing her. Cat Grant. She was kissing Cat bloody Grant.

Cat pulled apart gasping atonished by Kara's sudden response. What had started as a flirtuous teasing kiss to the nervous and hot former assistant of her future self, had suddenly led to the surprising outcome of Kara giving her, probably the most breathtaking kiss she had ever received, which made her heart race to a pace she wasn't even aware was possible for a human being and also left her speechless and suddenly feeling sheepish under the girl's bright cheerful look.

Cat stole a fry from Kara's plate and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing on earth.

Kara smiled automatically, only Cat Grant could make a simple thing such as staring at a French fry or rhythmically tapping her fingertips on a table a graceful looking thing.

"Wow," Cat breathed more to herself than to Kara, still diverting her glance from kara's attentive one.

"Yeah," the girl responded taking Cat's hand in herself and making her drop the fry on the plate, the action made the older woman look back in her direction, "thank you Cat."

Kara's words slipped softly in her ears, her blue eyes were shining and her smile was so truthful that once again Cat was left speechless, the girl looked at her like a little kid on Christmas morning who had just opened the present she was expecting her whole life and Cat honestly had not idea how to react to that.

Silence took over the rest of the dinner, it was not awkward though, it just felt like there were no more words needed, at least not for the moment.

"Cat?" Kara started when they were walking out of the restaurant.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we should talk about your situation? Time travel or whatever it was," she asked, concern taking over her features.

"I think we should talk about a lot of things darling, but that won't be happening, at least not this evening," Cat replied sharply.

"I don't think we should wait with this, we don't know what we are dealing with and—."

"I completely understand your concern, I'm a total stranger and your Cat is missing and you probably want her back ASAP, but this is what we have," she cut her off bitterly, "you know what else I have? A ten year old kid waiting at home, or at least that seemed to be his age. I'm not ready to have a kid, I just gave up on one! And I don't even know his name, how am I supposed to act like his mother?" Cat's tone had risen an octave as she frantically moved her hands in front of Kara's face.

The young girl had never seen that happen to Cat Grant and honestly she had never thought it would ever even be possible to happen to someone like her, but she could see it now happening in front of her. Cat was breathing unevenly, almost gasping for air desperately as she mumbled things about Adam, about lawyers and custody. Her voice was breaking and barely audible, but she could hear everything perfectly, every word she tried to let out with difficulty, her heart beats peking up quickly and her respiratory tract practically collapsing while her whole body shook uncontrollably. Cat Grant was having a panic attack right in front of her.

"It's okay Cat, focus on your breathing, I'll take you somewhere quiet," she moved quickly wrapping her arms around the woman's shaking body as she walked her to a nearby park.

When they arrived to the park Kara loosen her embrace, she stood in front of the shorter woman and held her hands tracing soothing circles with her thumbs on her skin until her pumping heart slowed down and her breathing started to normalize. It took several minutes for Cat to be able to whisper her gratitude to the girl and several more for Kara to realize she was still really close to her and tracing circles on the back of her hands as she stared deeply in her green eyes, Cat didn't seem to mind of their proximity and neither did she.

"Carter," she whispered, "Cat's son name is Carter," she carefully added refering to Cat like she was a completely different person than the woman she had in front of her.

"Oh."

"You don't have to do this alone Cat, I'm kind of a friend with Carter and he is such a smart kid, I know he'll understand the situation and he will even be okay by living with his father for the time you are here, if that's what you want," the blonde explained.

"Will you be with me?" Cat asked feeling vulnerable, she hated feeling like she depended on someone else, but she felt like she could not confront that ten year old kid alone and right now Kara was everything she had, which made her somehow feel even more exposed.

"As long as you need me" she assured.

...

"You okay Carter?" Kara asked the boy, helping him carry his bag to the car that was waiting for him at the entrance of the mansion.

"Yeah," he shrugged like it was completely normal to have a past version of his mother trap in her future body, "I'll just spend some time with my father, while you and—," he stopped for a second to think what should he call her, "Cat solve this."

"I'm sorry Carter," Cat apologized from her safe place behind Kara.

"It's quite alright," he smiled," just don't screw my mother's past I would want to keep being her... your son."

"And I would like to keep being your mother," Cat accepted, getting closer to the boy and pulling him in a hug, "I'll bring your mother back I promise."

"Just so you know, my mom always keeps her promises to me," the brunette boy told her matter-of-factly before he jumped on the backseat and headed of out of the mansion driveway.

...

"Where do I keep the alcohol?" Cat asked desperately opening every single cabinet in the kitchen and then moving her search towards the living room.

"In the office? Way out of Carters reach," Kara answered amused by Cat's actions.

"I can not wait until tomorrow Kara!" Cat said turning around to face her and her eyes were so full of madness in that moment that Kara stepped backwards automatically, tripped over something and ended up falling on her back in the cold tile of the living room floor, "though maybe—," cat started in a low tone, her eyes now running up and down Kara's perfectly toned legs, "—all I need tonight is you."

Kara's eyes went wide open, she sat up on the floor quickly and rose her hands as a sign of surrender.

"I'll bring you all the alcohol you can bare, I'll bring you the whole store if you want Miss Grant, just stop looking at me like that you are quite freaking me out," she begged getting up from the floor as fast as she could while Cat approached slowly to her position with a predatory look Kara had never seen before on her former boss.

"Don't be stupid, booze and sex are two things you should never put together."

"Sex?" Kara gulped walking backwards to keep her distance from the still approaching blonde, she got herself cornered against the staircase.

"Yeah Kiera, don't lie to me, I know you have fantasized with this moment a million times, how would it be like to be in the same room with the great Cat Grant," She started unzipping her tight dress and Kara diverted her gaze from hers while all the blood in her veins run directly to her face, "an intimate place maybe," she continued and now the younger blonde noticed she was all the way upstairs, "with a bed," Cat pushed Kara into her bedroom, "and no clothes." The dress fell to the floor.

"I-I don't think we should," Kara stuttered when her knees hit the edge of the king sized bed.

"Oh but dear Kara we must," Cat said hoarsely and Kara could almost imagine her enlarged pupils making her eyes look dark and threatening and somehow that made her heart bump uncontrollably fast, "look at me Kara," the woman let out so softly Kara couldn't deny what she was asking for.

Cat stood in front of her in her underwear, so close she could just reach out and grab her, she was stunningly beautiful and outstandingly hot, it was almost impossible for her to resist her gains to pull her close and take what she had been craving for all this years working for her, but this was not her Cat and doing that, felt like somehow she was taking advantage of her situation.

"I know what you are thinking," the blonde let out stepping closer, "I'm not her, but I know there is no way she wouldn't want to do just this, every single time you walk in the same room with her, I'm not her, but I'm her, I know what she likes, I know what she wants, what we want and what we want is you Kara Danvers," she pushed Kara onto the bed with one hand, "now I don't know what the future me is waiting for here, but I intend to stop the wait right now and you are going to let me," she demanded sitting astride on Kara's lap.


End file.
